


Фантазёр

by Omletto



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>последний день фест-недельки, посвящённый свободному персонажу.<br/>спасибо Изуэль за бетинг))</p>
    </blockquote>





	Фантазёр

**Author's Note:**

> последний день фест-недельки, посвящённый свободному персонажу.  
> спасибо Изуэль за бетинг))

с прощальным баннером))

 

Каким бы уверенным и не по годам развитым ни считали Фуюки друзья его брата, лажал он часто. Чаще, чем хотелось, да и в тех делах, которые должны были пройти идеально.   
На первом месте, конечно же, стояло всё, что связано с Мамией. Ни о чём другом думать не получалось, да и в глубине души Фуюки собирался надолго сосредоточиться на подобных мыслях. Желательно навсегда, ведь Мамия как никто понимала его и прощала даже тогда, когда сам Фуюки костерил себя такими словами, что в его возрасте и знать не положено. Он и представить не мог, что с кем-нибудь может быть лучше, чем с Мамией.   
Когда однажды Мамия позвала Фуюки к себе домой, он в очередной раз убедился в правоте своих суждений.   
— Родителей не будет дома до позднего вечера, — бормотала она, теребя подол юбки и отчаянно краснея. А Фуюки смущался в ответ, уже представляя, как они проведут это время вместе.   
Всё-таки Мамия была идеальной, и Фуюки до дрожи боялся снова всё испортить.   
Накануне он не спал целую ночь. Фантазии в голове бесстыдно сменяли друг друга, но почему-то ни в одной Фуюки не чувствовал себя на высоте. Раз они будут наедине, рассудил он, то наверняка Мамия будет не против сделать «это» — в груди приятно горело от мысли, что Мамия так же хотела его. Фуюки готовился к «этому» давно: мангу читал, хентай посматривал. Ему казалось, что он знает об «этом» всё, но почему-то паника брала жуткая.   
Он представлял Мамию покорной, совсем не такой, какой она была в додзё или школе. Там она была сильной и уверенной, а здесь позволяла вести себя. Фуюки хотел показать, что достоин её, несмотря на то, что был младше, хотел сделать ей хорошо. Но отчего в мечтах его поджидали невзгоды. А что если у него не встанет? А что если он не попадёт туда, куда нужно? Как он должен касаться Мамии, чтобы ей было приятно? А другие места у неё такие же мягкие, как грудь? Должен ли он кричать её имя в процессе? Сколько бы Фуюки ни мучился, но даже в интернете он полезных советов не нашёл.   
Самый долгожданный вечер в его жизни теперь нависал над ним дамокловым мечом. Фуюки боялся, что спасует и тогда окончательно разочарует Мамию, и в то же время стыдился своей детской неопытности. Воображаемая Мамия смотрела презрительно в такие моменты, а потом уходила, так и не сказав ни слова. Впервые в жизни Фуюки мечтал, чтобы его фантазии не сбылись.   
В назначенный день он пришёл к Мамии даже раньше оговорённого времени. Бродил по дому, разведывал обстановку. Спокойствия, это, конечно, не прибавляло, но и просто сидеть на месте Фуюки не мог. Они посмотрели фильм, Мамия приготовила отменный ужин — Фуюки добавил бы к нему ещё и свечи, но настолько романтические мысли не красили парня его возраста. А после поднялись наверх.   
В комнате у Мамии было уютно и чисто. Присев на аккуратно застеленную кровать, Фуюки смог уловить даже запах кондиционера для белья. А потом его накрыло запоздалым осознанием, что Мамия тоже готовилась к их вечеру.   
Она осторожно присела рядом, и они помолчали некоторое время. Фуюки не знал, что и сказать, как выразить то, насколько он хотел Мамию и как боялся её потерять. Но ему повезло, Мамия, как всегда, взяла всё в свои руки, спасла его от очередной неудачи. Она положила голову ему на плечо и прошептала:  
— Мацуока, на самом деле, мне очень страшно, — щёки у неё покрылись румянцем, а взгляд затуманился. — Я знаю, как для тебя это важно. Но у меня это впервые и я боюсь всё испортить.   
В глазах Мамии собрались слезинки, и Фуюки инстинктивным движением вытер их пальцем. Мамия посмотрела на него снизу вверх, и он улыбнулся.   
— Всё будет хорошо, — пообещал он и прижался губами к губам.  
Мамия тихо вздохнула, и Фуюки сам поверил своим словам. Просто что бы ни случилось, Мамия никогда не разочарует его, а Фуюки будет изо всех сил стараться отвечать ей тем же.


End file.
